Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8r}{7} - \dfrac{9r}{7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-8r - (9r)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-17r}{7}$